


I Promise You

by sporange



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporange/pseuds/sporange
Summary: Sora takes the break up between two other friends hard. Riku is there to make him feel better. SoraxRiku, PDA, fluff, city AU. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2007. I just wanted to fix some things and post it here to see what happens.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after KH2, and Riku is 18 and Sora is 17. I don't know if those are their canon ages, but it doesn't make much of a difference here. They also don't live on Destiny Island, instead, they live in a city type place. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Please review if you enjoyed it! *Edit- fixing up some stuff from over 10 years ago.

"I hate you!" was heard throughout the school. A blur with red hair ran down the hall and straight out the doors leading to the fields outside.

"That was Kairi. She and Tidus broke up." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.  
"What? I thought they'd last longer..." Replied Sora, somewhat disappointedly.

The rest of the school day went on like every other day. Except for Sora. He was quiet and lost in thought the entire time, Riku worried about the usually happy boy.

"Hey, Sora!" He called out for his auburn-haired friend.  
"Huh?" Was the snappy response from Sora, whipping his head up from looking at his feet.  
"What's been up with you today?" Riku asked as they fell into step with one another.  
"Nothing... What do you mean?" Sora answered, quickly breaking eye contact.

Riku looked at his best friend and boyfriend. Deep in his ocean-hued eyes, Riku could see a troubled storm brew.

"Are you upset because of Kairi and Tidus broke up?" Riku asked as they walked towards the train to take them home. Sora automatically moved closer to Riku while they navigated through the crowd.  
"Maybe... Ok, yes! They were perfect together! Tidus wasn't bothered by all the annoying things that Kairi does, and Kairi cared so much about him. She told me so..." Sora ended in a whisper.  
"Sometimes, things just don't work out. People fall out of love." Riku walked onto the train, with Sora in tow. They found a place to stand in the crowding car.

"It seems like everyone we know is breaking up. Does anybody ever stay in love... anymore?" Sora leaned back and rested his head on Riku’s chest.  
Riku was constantly being reminded of why he fell for Sora. Sora’s heart was so big and inviting to everyone he cared for. He was so sad over his friends’ relationship ending; he couldn't stand to have his Sora be thinking such depressing thoughts. Humming a familiar tune, Riku bent his head so that his lips were nearly touching Sora’s ear.   
"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I will love you 'til death do us part. I promise you, as a lover and a friend, I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am." These words were whispered with such feeling that Sora's heart flew to the heavens.

It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to Sora. He and Riku would always be together. Who knows? Maybe Kairi and Tidus would get back together? Or meet new people even better suited for them! There are so many worlds out there, after all.

Brimming with joy, Sora kissed Riku. What started as a chaste kiss quickly turned into something much deeper. Temporarily, the two forgot that they were surrounded by other people also heading home for the day. Riku ground his growing erection against Sora’s ass, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller boy. Trailing his hand down, Riku could feel Sora's arousal, too. Blushing crimson, Sora clung to Riku's sleeve while Riku stepped even closer, rubbing Sora's length as discreetly as possible.

"Unghh... Riku." Sora moaned quietly.  
"Shh, Shhh... Sora we're on a train." Riku smirked at Sora, rubbing lightly once more. Scanning around them, he saw that no one has taken notice of their little display of affection. Growing bolder as their stop is approaching, he grasps Sora’s member through his loose uniform pants. Firmly this time, he stroked Sora’s cock slowly. Watching as the auburn-haired teen bit his lip to prevent any more moans from escaping. Again, Riku rocked his hips into Sora, biting back his own sounds of pleasure.

Miraculously, the train finally stopped at the boys' stop. Riku and Sora exited the train and walked hurriedly to Riku's apartment. Sora still lived with his parents, which meant they spent most of their time between school and Sora’s curfew at Riku’s place. Their hands were clasped, and desire was in their eyes.

When they reached their destination, Riku unlocked the door and pushed in. Their lips were locked and clothing was swiftly coming off.

Sora's shirt was open and his pants unbuckled and unzipped. Riku's attire much the same. With Sora leading the way into the apartment, Riku reached out and grabbed onto his waist, pausing their journey for more kisses. The older teen nipped along Sora’s neck, his hand snaking around to grasp him through his boxers. Sora moaned into the grey-haired teen’s mouth as they shared another passionate kiss.

Completely lost to the world, Sora was pushed, chest first, against the wall. Riku pressed his chest into Sora’s back. Sora could feel Riku's arousal thrusting through the barrier of clothing still on them. With Riku's hand still in Sora's underwear, Riku rubbed him harder. Twisting his hand in ways that edged him closer to the end. Riku's other hand trailed along the brunette’s sides, tickling him in the best way possible. Forcing a hand between Sora and the wall, the grey-haired teen tweaked a nipple. Pinching, tugging, nipping, and rubbing, Riku elicited a symphony of moans from his boyfriend. Unable to hold back any longer, Sora cums for the first time that afternoon. It will surely not be the last.

Shedding their underwear and stopping for kisses and tender touches, the two lovebirds eventually find their way to Riku's bed. Riku perches on the edge of it. Greedily, Sora instantly takes his cock into his mouth. First just the head. Sucking as if it were his favorite candy. Then the entire length finds it’s way to the back of Sora’s throat. Sucking and licking his lover’s cock, Sora's hand squeezes Riku's base and pumps in time with his bobbing head. Riku's orgasm crashed down upon him as he grunts out Sora's name. Swallowing everything he could, Sora lets go of the pulsating organ, cum dripped down his chin. He leans back to sit on his heels as Riku wipes off the remaining substance. They share a kiss with such lust and passion that it leaves both boys gasping for air.

Standing up, in all their naked glory, the two teenagers ran their hands over each other's bodies. A thin sheen of sweat covered both.  
"I love with everything I am."   
"I love you, too." Words of love are carried on shared breath, as lustful desires were once again growing. Their erections gathering strength, Riku began sucking on three fingers. Tugging Riku’s hand towards his own mouth, Sora took over the task of wetting them. Sure there was a bottle of lube in the bedside drawer, they enjoyed the occasional rougher entry. When they were both satisfied, one of the fingers was placed at Sora's entrance. Pumping in and out, a second was added. With a practiced hand, Riku made quick work of loosening the ring of muscle. Sora moaned from the pleasure of a third finger being added. Scissoring the entrance, Riku stretched Sora to a reasonable amount to minimize any pain.

Spitting into his palm, Riku lubed up his cock and placed it at Sora's opening. Before he could ask permission, though, Sora jerked his hips back to quickly sheath all of Riku. Both moaned deeply from the sudden movement. They stayed still for only a moment, enjoying the familiar feeling of wholeness.

Riku started a slow pace, gently picking up speed as they languidly explore each other’s bodies again. Sounds of pleasure filled the room. Riku’s mouth gently nipped at the back of Sora’s neck and shoulders, finding pleasure in the knowledge that there will be marks on him tomorrow. The top teen pushed at the bottom’s shoulders, breaking their contact and forcing Sora’s hips to be at a better angle. Riku reaches around and strokes Sora’s weeping erection in time with his thrusts, bringing them both to orgasm. Their throats dry, all that was heard was one singular moan.

Collapsing onto the bed, Riku pulled out of Sora and the couple curled up and whispered sweet words of love as they drifted off to sleep.  
"I promise you. From the bottom of my heart, I will love you 'til death do us part."  
"I promise you, as a lover and a friend, I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am. You're everything I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I also don't own the lyrics from the song, I Promise You (With Everything I am), that belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Now, did anyone even notice I used lyrics?  
> Please review and let me know how you liked my story, ok?


End file.
